Ketchum and Berlitz's Valintine's Day Night
by Yurilover89
Summary: A short story of Delia and Johanna sharing a Valintine's Day night with each other. Rated M for Yuri, Nudity, and Lemon.


In sleepy Pallet Town, Delia was at home, just about done taking a shower and was drying herself off as she thought about what to do. "Hmm... Come on, Delia, think! How can you make the night to come special?" Valentine's Day was within three days and she wants to do something that would make her lover happy that night. "I know I could bring some chocolates and flowers. Oh, wait! Instead of flowers..."

Just then, the phone started to ring. She put a robe on as she went to the phone and answered "Hello?"

"Hey, Delia." Greeted a woman's voice.

Delia made a face of joy as she exclaimed happily "Johanna! How are you? I was just thinking about you while getting out of the shower."

Johanna, who was also in a bath robe, adjusted her hair as she said "My, what a coincidence. I was just getting out of the shower, thinking about you. Are you excited for our night together, just you and me?"

Delia let out a friendly groan. "Oh, I'm dying for it!"

"So am I!"

"I want our night to be as romantic as possible, but I don't want to have it poorly done or go overboard with it." Delia informed as she sat on the table.

Johanna pondered on this and said "Well, it can just be the traditional ways of the holiday, have a steak dinner, enjoy a sweet dessert, watch a romantic movie, and then to finish it of, make love."

Delia smiled seductively as she said "Mmm... Sounds legit to me. I'll be right over there as soon as possible."

Johanna smiled gleefully. "Take your time, love. You hang up first."

Delia made a humming giggle as she said back "No, you hang up first."

Johanna also giggled as she said "No, you first."

"Okay, here's what we'll do. We'll both hang up at the same time at the sound of our kisses." Delia suggested. "Fair enough?"

And so they spontaneously said "Kisses!" They then kissed the air as if kissing each other and hung up."

Three days later, it was sunset at Twinleaf Town as Johanna was at home, just about done preparing for the steak dinner, candlelight and all. She was also dressed in a dark sapphire dress for the eveningn. The doorbell was then heard as she approached the door, but not before she got rid of the apron and mittens and looked in the mirror to make sure her hair and face looked perfect.

She then opened the door revealing Delia, wearing a dark emerald dress and holding a stuffed Teddiursa holding a heat shaped box. Johanna smiled as she greeted "Why hello, Delia. Your just in time."

Delia smiled and greeted "Hey, glad I could make it." She then took a wiff of the delicious aroma which made her mouth water. "Mmm... Smells delightful in here. I take that dinner is ready?"

Johanna nodded and said "Just about, yes." She then gasped in delightful surprise after seeing what Delia brought. "Oh Arceus! Is that a stuffed Tediursa? Delia, you shouldn't have."

Delia walked in close to Johanna and gave her the stuffed Pokemon toy. "Only for the most special woman in my life."

Johanna looked at it, adoring it greatly. "It's so precious. Thank you, Delia."

"Your very welcome, Johanna. And if I may say, you look so lovely tonight." Delia complimented.

Johanna placed the toy down on a table before she placed her hands on the redhead woman's shoulders and Delia did the same to her. "Why thank you. And you look georgous yourself."

"Why thank you." Delia said back as she and Johanna leaned towards each other, softly pressing their lips together in a loving kiss. They then pulled away with their foreheads touch. "Shall we get the night started?"

"Yes, let's." Said Johanna as she held Delia by the hand and escorted her to the dinning room.

As they entered, Delia gasped in awe at seeing the neatly set table, the delicious food, and how romantic the atmosphere was due to the dimmly lit candles. "Oh, Arceus. Johanna, this is so beautiful."

"And it is all for the woman I love." Said Johanna as they kissed again. Both women then sat on opposite sides of the table, eating their stake. Delia put one piece in her mouth and began chewing, savoring the taste. "Mmm... Johanna, this stake is so delicious. You're a very good cook."

Johanna smiled as she answered "You flatter me, Delia. But thank you." Johanna then looked down with a sad expression on her face.

Delia took notice and looked concerned. "Johanna? What's the matter? You look let down."

Johanna snapped back to reality and said "Oh, I'm sorry, Delia. I'm alright, it's just... This night reminds me of my husband when we first spent Valentine's Day as a couple. He and I would have dinner and then watch a movie."

"You really miss him, Don't you?" Johanna nodded her head softly as Delia responded with a sad expression. "I miss my husband too. Something awful." After a moment of silence, Delia shook her head and said "But I'm sure they are smiling down on us right now. Happy to see us loving our kids."

Johanna smiled back, happy to hear the reassurance. "You're right. Thanks, Delia."

Delia smiled as she blew a kiss to Johanna and the blue-haired woman caught it and placed it on her lips. Once they were finished with their meal, Delia placed the fork and knife down on the plate and rubbed her stomach with a satisfied smile. "Ahh... I'm so stuffed, I can't eat another bite."

Johanna wiped her mouth with a napkin as she said back "Me too. Let's put these dishes away and then enjoy a romantic cinema."

Once they placed their dishes in the dish washer, both mothers went to the living room as they decided which movie they should watch. "Hmm... I wonder... Oh! How about Corpse Bride?" Delia suggested.

Johanna looked at the picked movie with a raised eye brow and answered "Nah, it's too current for me." Johanna then lit up as she suggested "Oh! What about Titanic? This is a classic."

Delia then shrugged saying "Yeah, that's a good choice, but it's got the cliche rich girl poor boy stuff."

They kept on browsing until they found one they agreed on watching. "The Princess Bride!" They both exclaimed as Johanna popped the DVD in and sat on the couch with Delia, who picked up the stuffed Tediursa and opened the heart box revealing chocolate treats.

"Care for some dessert while we watch?" Asked Delia.

Johanna was awe struck as she smiled with her mouth covered in delight. "Delia, you are full of surprises tonight!" Johanna complimented as Delia fed her a piece, allowing her to savior the flaivor. "Mmm... Delicious."

As the movie played, the two mothers went back and forth, enjoying feeding one another the pieces of chocolate while the movie played. Occasionally, they would giggle at the humorous parts and sigh at the romantic parts. As the movie was coming to the end, they noticed that one piece was left.

"Oh dear. Only one piece left." Delia said with a sad pout.

Johanna then shrugged thought aloud with a smile "We could share the piece."

Delia smiled back and said "Now that's not such a bad idea." She then picked the piece up between their mouths and the split it in half with their teeth, kissing in the process. Coincidentally, the couple in the movie also kissed.

They stared at one another romantically as Johanna suggested "How about some romantic music as we make love?"

Delia's heart began thumping with excitment as she replied "Why yes, we could use some music."

Johanna then picked up the remote and changed the channel to one that played love music. As the music played, Delia and Johanna engaged in a soft, loving make out session, moaning softly in each other's mouths. Tonight, they will be lost in pleasure and passion.

Both women reached behind one another, reaching for the zipper each other's dresses and carefully pulled them down. Delia slowly pulled down Johanna's dress, revealing her bra covered D-cup breasts. Johanna did the same with Delia's dress, revealing her D-cups in a bra.

Delia then began laying kisses on Johanna's neck, causing her to moan and clutch onto her back and head. Delia slowly went to her collarbone and then to her breasts, kissing on the exposed parts tenderly.

"Ah...! Delia... Oh Arceus, yes...!" Johanna said between breaths as she felt kisses on her breasts for a minute before her bra was removed, exposing her breasts completely. Delia gripped hold of both big, round, squishy breasts, messaging them. Johanna leaned back on her hands as Delia sucked on her nipples like a vacuum, making her breasts jiggle with every release. "Ah! Ahh! Yes... Oh... Just like that... Oh!"

Delia switched between breasts every three minutes until she reached thirty minutes and then stopped and went back to Johanna's lips.

Johanna then took her turn, repeating what Delia did on her, kissing her neck and slowly going to her collarbone and then to the exposed parts of her breasts. "Oh yes...! Oh Arceus, yes...! Keep going...! Don't stop...! Ah!" Delia said between moans as Johanna continued teasing her for minute and then unclasped her bra, exposing the rest of her breasts. Johanna massaged both breasts as Delia moaned with pleasure. Johanna also sucked on her nipples, causing Delia to moan with excitment. "Ah! Yes! Oh, Johanna...! Dear Arceus...! Ah...! Ahh!"

Like Delia, Johanna switched between breasts every three minutes before she reached exactly thirty minutes and stopping. Their foreheads touch as they looked lovingly in the eyes.

"Your breasts are so beautiful, Delia. Every inch of you is gorgeous."

"Your breasts are very beautiful too, Johanna. Every inch of you is lovely." Delia then rubbed her buttocks through her dress as she suggested "In fact, I wish to see and feel the rest of you."

Johanna let out a sigh as she too rubbed Delia on the buttocks through her dress. "I want to behold and rub the rest of your body as well." Johanna said as she laid flat on her back, allowing Delia to carefully pull dress all the way off and neatly placing it on top of the couch. She then pulled off her panties, tossing them aside.

Then Delia also laid on her back, allowing Johanna to pull her dress off with care and neatly laid it by her own dress. Lastly, she pulled off her panties and tossed them aside along with the rest of their undergarments. Now both women were completely naked as Delia laid herself on top of Johanna, rubbing their bodies passionately as they made out with love. Their breasts mush together and their nipples flick against each other with their tounges battling.

They continued this sensation for twenty minutes before Delia went to Johanna's stomach and laid kisses on it l, causing the blue-haired woman to arch her back and moan as she clutched on to the red hair. Slowly, Delia made her way to Johanna's vagina and laid kisses and licks, hardening her clitoris sending waves of pleasure as Johanna moaned and begged for more. "Oh! Ohh! Delia! Ah! Yes! Right there! Don't stop!" Oh! Oh!"

Delia continued pleasuring her lover for more then fifteen minutes before she stopped and laid down on her back, allowing Johanna to lay kisses on her stomach. Delia moaned, arching her back and clutching on to the blue hair, feeling the tingeling pleasure. Johanna took her sweet time moving downward for Delia's vagina and lay licks and kisses on it. Delia moaned as she felt her clitoris harden. "Ah! Yes! Yes! Ohh! Keep going! Oh! Oh!"

Johanna kept on giving her lover pleasure for twenty minutes before she stopped. She then said in request "Lay on your stomach." Delia did so and laid flat on her stomach as Johanna began kissing her back and shoulders. Delia moaned as she felt pleasure course up her spine. Johanna then grabbed hold of Delia's buttocks and kissed both cheeks tenderly. Johanna only stopped briefly to say "I really love your buttocks, Delia. It's so big and round, soft and squishy. It's just too cute to ignore."

Delia winked with a smile as she said in response "Your too kind, Johanna." After tent minutes, Johanna stooped. "Now, it's your turn to feel pleasure from me."

Johanna nodded as she laid flat on her stomach and Delia laid kisses on her back and shoulders. Johanna moaned as waves of pleasure went up her spine. Delia then squeezed Johanna's buttocks with her hands and kissed both cheeks playfully. She even said "Your big, round, soft, squishy buttocks is also cute. I could kiss it all night."

Johanna giggled and said "Why thank you, Delia."

Soon Delia stopped offer fifteen minutes and requested "Lay on your back and spread your legs."

"As you wish." Johanna acknowledged as she did as she was asked to do as Delia went sixty-nine degrees on top of her with her legs spread as well. They both then kissed and licked each other's vagina again, only now they're kissing up and down one another's thighs too, feeling waves of pleasure surge through their bodies.

Both mothers moaned and gasped as they inserted a finger inside one another and began pumping in and out at a slow and steady pace. After a minute, they added a second finger and pumped each other's vagina a bit faster and their moans became louder.

They pumped their fingers in this pace for twenty minutes and then stopped. Delia then moved off of Johanna and the blue-haired mother sat up and kissed the redhead mother.

"Let's climax as one." Said Johanna.

"Yes, let's feel the pleasure together." Said Delia.

Both women leaned on their hands, crossed their legs together and closed the gap between their crotches. Their vaginas touched directly as they moved their hips back and forth, rubbing them together. The two mothers breathed heavily and moaned with love and passion.

"Ah! Johanna! I love you, Johanna! Ah! I love you!" Delia kept shouting as she felt her vagina rub Johanna's.

"Delia! Oh, Delia, I love you! I love you! Oh! Oh! Oh!"

When five minutes had passed, they picked up the pace, rocking their hips even faster as they clutched on to the couch cushions from feeling the intense pleasure they were sharing together. They watched each other's breasts bounce with each thrust, and it excited both mothers even more as more pleasure went through their bodies. After thirty minutes of passionate humping, both women began to feel their climax coming closer and closer.

"Oh, Arceus! Delia, I'm cumming!"

"Johanna, I'm cumming too!"

With a few more thrusts, both women threw their heads back and screamed at the top of their lungs as their love juice erupted greatly all over each other's crotches and thighs. They panted from exhaustion as they looked at their crotches with satisfied smiles.

"My, what a lovely mess we'vs made." Said Johanna.

"Indeed, we have." Said Delia as they kissed one another.

Their fourheads touched again as Johanna said softly "Thank you for this, Delia. This has been the best Valintine's night next to my husband."

Delia then said back softly "I owe you thanks too, Johanna. Because this has been the best Valentine's night for me too. Just like with my husband."

Johanna then kissed Delia and said "I love you, Deliah Ketchum."

Delia kissed Johanna back and said "And I love you, Johanna Berlitz."

And they spend the rest of the night making out with love and passion before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

I hope you boys and... Ah, who am I kidding? Just boys, have enjoyed this lovely little Valintine's Day fan story. Don't tell your girlfriends that you read these perverted stories, *wink* *wink*.


End file.
